My Little Gravity Falls
by matthew.c.warwick
Summary: Twilight and Dipper need to find the 1st book to uncover the missing pages of the 3rd book and a new 4th book that includes the writer of these books and way more creatures that they could possibly imagine. Will they find the 1st book, and will they find the writer? [Gideon doesnt have the 2nd book in this one sorry]
1. The 2nd Book

Twilight Sparkle woke up at 6:59 AM, finding her alarm clock about to go off. Just a few minutes later, Spike ran into her room and made sure she was awake. He was holding a book with a number 2 over a golden 6 fingered, and the rest was a maroon color. "Twilight, hurry, come read this!"  
Twilight got up from her bed. "What is it, Spike?" She said excitedly. "Its a book that belongs to somewhere called Gravity Falls." Spike replied. "I know that place, somewhere past Zecouras home, but humans live there, and you know what they do with us." She said, getting softer at the end.  
"Well, its worth a shot, we gotta return this soon, you know how much a books life means to you." Spike said quickly after. "Well, your right, we need to. Maybe someone there has number 1 or 3, possibly 4?" Twilight replied immediatly. "Then its set, we'll go after lunch!" Spike said excitedly. "Well, I got to check if Im free, because I have to study for a test for Princess Celestia." Twilight said worried about it.  
Twilight looked at her calender, seeing that she can squeeze the studying for after dinner at 7 o clock. "Fine, lets go find Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy." Twilight said happily. "Fine, but I can come to right?" Spike said getting excited. "Ofcourse, Spike. It wouldnt be the same without you." She said. "Thanks, but, where is it exactly?" Questioned Spike, still excitment in his voice. "I'll show you, but lets go find our friends".  
Spike and Twilight went off to the farm to get Applejack. "Howdy Twilight, howdy Spike." She said, also stopping at her work. "Hey Applejack! We found a book about Gravity Falls, and I think we should all go incase of those humans get us, you know." Twilight said. "Well I think thats a fine idea, what are we waiting for?" Applejack said with delight. "Lets go get the others." Said spike.  
They walked along the trail, and up the hill to Fluttershy's cottage. Spike knocked the door, and about 7 seconds later, it opened up, with Fluttershy standing behind it. "Oh, hi guys." Fluttershy said with shyness in her voice. "Howdy" Said Applejack, and Twilight and Spike said Hello. "What do you guys want?" Questioned Fluttershy. "Well, were off to Gravity falls to return this book" Said Twilight, with a smile, also showing her the book. "Okay, let me just say goodbye to my pets." Fluttershy replied, and soom coming out.  
The four walked down the hill and into town to Rarity's shop, where ther found her designing a beautiful dress with emeralds, rubies, saphires, and all sorts of other gems. "Hey Rarity, that dress looks amazing" Said Spike, nervously. "Oh Spiky-Wikey, thank you. What do you guys want" Said Rarity, continuing on her dress. "Were off to Gravity Falls, and I thought it would be fun if we could all go." Twilight said with excitement. "Okay, I'll be right there, let me just put this gem on the dress. Spike, I might have an extra gem for a treat!" Rarity said happily. "Yay!" Spike said excitedly, running to the gem near Rarity. "C'mon ya'll, we'd better get going if we wanna have time to get it back." Applejack said.  
Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike, and Twilight went to the bakery where Pinkie Pie lived. They asked Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake if she was home, and they both said yes. Pinkie Pie at that moment was talking to her animals about a party. Twilight and Spike went up while the others stayed down and looked at the gloreous cakes baked by the owners. "These are some fine cakes, Mr. and Mrs. Cake." Fluttershy said, with Rarity and Applejack nodding. Twilight and Spike arrived at the attic where Pinkie was staying. "Hey Twlight, Hey Spike! What are you doing, cause I'm planning a party with my ani-" Pinkie Pie was cut off by Twilight. "Were going to need you to come with us, and we'll explain on the way to Rainbow Dash's." Said Twilight. "Okay" Said Pinkie Pie with a smile on her face.  
"So, we found a book that needs to be returned to someplace called Gravity Falls, deep in the Everfree forest. But we need to do it all together, because you know Humans with us" Twlight said, ariving at Rainbow Dash's place. "Okie Dokie" Said Pinkie Pie with delightment. "Hey Rainbow Dash, come down here!" Twilight Yelled. "Okay!" Rainbow Dash Yelled. She came down on a cloud and flew over to them. "Whatsup?" Rainbow Dash said. "Just come with us to Gravity Falls, we need to return a book, but the town is filled with humans, and you know what they do to us, so if one or two of gets captured, the rest can run for help." Rarity said, while the others nodded. "Seems fine with me." Rainbow Dash said, lowering herself to the ground. "Okay, lets go!" They all said at once.


	2. Crossing the Everfree

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike, and Twilight went off to the Everfree Forest. It was a dark place, with many creatures and plants, like Poison Joke. "Now be careful of the Poison Joke, besure to watch your step until Gravity Falls." Said Applejack. "Eyeh, Captain!" Pinkie Pie replied. "Guys, stay focused." Twlight said. At that moment, Fluttershy saw a butterfly over by a tree, and walked over it, but unfortunatley, she stepped in the flower called Poison Joke. "Oh my, guys, I stepped in Poison Joke!" Fluttershy said with worry in her voice. "Okay, we can stop at Zacouras on the way, and she'll fix you right up, Darling." Said Rarity. "Okay" Said fluttershy.  
Fluttershy got out of the Blue and Purple flowers and went to the hut with her friends. "Zecoura, we need to talk, Fluttershy accidently got Poison Joke" Twlight said, while Fluttershy was afraid to talk. "Ahh, Poison Joke? She must go and soak." Zacoura said. "How long will it take, cause we better get going as soon as possible." Applejack said. "It will take 10, let her rest some more, come on with me, I'll give you a tour." "Thanks just fine with me" Twilight said with delight. "Come on guys, lets see the stuff she has" She said to her friends who were now looking up to her and coming to her. "Okay" They all said.  
They all walked up to a tube. "This is a tube from the place you seek, why dont you come and take a peek." "That looks cool, where is the tube from?" "Its from the museum with the books, do you see how it looks?" She rhymed. "Looks weird, well, ten minutes should be up by now." Said Rarity "Fluttershy, speak up!" Shouted Rainbow Dash. "Yay it works!" Fluttershy 'shouted' in her normal voice. "The place is about a mile, come back and visit in a while." Said Zacoura, showing them the exit.  
"Hey, guys, she said it was a mile right?" Said Rainbow Dash. "Oh, ofcourse she did, she tells the truth." Said Spike. "Guys, dont worry, were going to return that book as soon as possible and get out of the town. They walked the path for about another 20 minutes, and started to see a water tower. It has a muffin spray painted on the side, which was actually Robbie's idea of an explosion. "Come on ya'll I think I see something!" Said Applejack, running along with her hat almost flying off. "Were coming!" Shouted Twilight, running after Applejack, with the others following along. Rainbow Dash speeded up ahead of them, catching up to Applejack. Finally, they were at Gravity Falls.


	3. A Normal Morning

Dipper lay in his bed looking at his six fingered book with number 3 in the middle, and a backround maroon color. On the other side, Mabel and Waddles were on his twins bed. Waddles was taking a nap, and Mabel was sitting, knitting a sweater for Waddles. It had a turtle on it and a aqua color background. "Mabel, look at this." Dipper said, getting up from his side of the room over to Mabel's. "What is it, flying unicorn? YIPPEE!" Mabel shouted. "No, its something about.. WAIT WHAT?! TALKING PONIES?" Dipper said. "So cool... Lets go find them later." Mabel said happily.  
"Fine, later." Dipper mumbled. "Yay!" Mabel shouted, now getting up to jump on her bed. "Oink oink" Waddles said, getting up from his nap. "Did you say jump up?" Mabel questioned at Waddles. "Oink." Waddles said, which Mabel took as a a yes. "Come one Mabel, get dressed, we have to start working in about 30 minutes." Dipper said with no excitment. "Hey, look at the bright side, Wendy works with your shift on Mondays, Wensadays, and Fridays." Mabel said. Dipper looked at her, and it was the 'stop it' look.  
The twins got dressed, Dipper getting his hat and into his clothes in their room, and Mabel got her favorite sweater, the one that lights up saying Mabel and she got a purple headband to match it. Mabel and Dipper went down and ate breakfast. "Hey Grunkle Stan, were hungry, can we visit the diner?" Mable asked. "Awh kids, with the car these days, we cant afford the gas to go there," Stan lied "but I have some pancake mix here, go find it and make it." Stan continues.  
The twins found the pancake mix located in the pantry on the 2nd shelf to the bottom, hidden behind CornFlakes. Dipper made the pancakes, 3 for him and 2 for Mabel, who gave Waddles a few bites. They ate and talked about the weird stuff about Gravity Falls they saw like the Gnomes or the Wax Figures. "Why do want to see talking ponies, Mable?" Dipper asked. "Duh, they talk. And they are ponies." Mabel replied, with a smile.  
After breakfast, Dipper went inside to the giftshop, where there was only 3 people currently in it. One guy was deciding wheter a Puma or a Panther shirt, and the others were looking at the bobbleheads. In a few minutes, Wendy arrived. "Hey Wendy" Dipper said, although he was nervous. "Sup Dipper, whats up with that guy deciding with those shirts?" She asked. "Puma, no Panther, no Puma. No Panther, wait, wait, Puma.." He continued. "I have no idea whats up with him." Dipper replied. They both laughed at him.


End file.
